White Ghost
White Ghost (白い亡霊) is the eighth episode of the Btooom! anime. Synopsis Himiko recalls her days of playing video games, and Ryōta Sakamoto asks her to play with him. As she declines his offer; Ryōta grabs her hand and tells her that he will stay with her. Outside of the game, Himiko sheds tears over Ryota's words. Back in the present, Ryōta stares at the three IC chips in his bloody hand. He grips his hands as he tries not to cry. Elsewhere on the island, a young man tells a younger woman that he will protect her. While the man stares at the pack of lizards down the cliff, the younger woman shoves the man off the ledge. The man gets mauled by the komodo dragons, and the woman drops a BIM that detonates the man and a group of lizards. The woman states that she will survive no matter what she does. At Tyrannos Japan, Gemu Shusaisha comments on how people can easily betray each other to survive, and the CEO asks about the imaging which is done in 3D modeling. The CEO praises Gemu and tells him to keep fine tuning the project. Back at Masashi's hideout that night, Ryōta opens Himiko's briefcase and hands her some food and a fresh shirt. He looks at the Btooom shirt and finds it deplorable. While Ryōta exits the room to get changed, Himiko quickly puts on her new shirt. Ryōta comes in the room and tells Himiko that he will sleep in the other room. Himiko tells Ryota that she is scared, and Ryota remarks that he is fine sleeping with her which Himiko thinks Ryota is implying something else. Before the two sleep, she creates a barrier to separate them. Ryōta thanks Himiko who comments that Ryōta is reckless and crazy. She asks Ryōta why he would go to such great lengths to save her. Ryōta replies that his internal limiter was turned off, and something took over inside. He talks about his life and how everything online was more important to him than real life. He states that he thought about Himiko who he cared about. Himiko weeps silently. Even though she is happy that she met Ryōta who is the same one online, she is saddened that she cannot open her heart to him. Recalling her virtual wedding, she dreams of Ryōta embracing her. Suddenly, she wakes up to a ghastly woman looming over her face. Himiko shrieks, and Ryōta quickly checks his surroundings with his radar. He comments that Himiko had a bad dream, and Himiko states that the person had a flashlight. Ryōta uses his radar a couple of times. With nothing coming up, he asks Himiko to check the bottom floor while he checks the top. When Himiko refuses, he notices a light from a window nearby. Ryōta thinks he is in a booby trap when he sees a room that is occupied recently. From behind, a woman tries to strike Ryōta with a sickle. With Ryōta on the ground, he kicks and knocks out the woman. Ryōta comes by to get Himiko who struck Ryōta with a flashlight after being alarmed by him. In the woman's room, the woman wakes up and starts kicking. She shouts at Ryōta to get out, and after Ryōta leaves the room, the woman (introduced as Shiki Murasaki) tells Himiko that she has no BIM. She also tells Himiko to not trust any men. Himiko replies that Ryota has saved her several times, and she has known him earlier. Though, Shiki explains her story to her to enforce her statement that everyone only cares for themselves. In her flashback, there is a doctor whom she respected got tangled up in a medical accident, and she alters medical records for that man. In the end, the doctor blames Shiki, and the hospital along with the public has shunned her. A letter comes to her with a question asking who would she like to get rid of. Later on, Shiki bumps into the same doctor who tells her to put their past behind in order to work together to survive. When the two collect the sixth chip, the doctor (Date) strikes Shiki in the back. He uses his homing BIM to kill Shiki, and Shiki blocks it with her BIM bag. Date picks up the chip and takes off into the helicopter. With her story finished, Shiki informs Himiko to be careful when she and Ryōta obtain the sixth chip. Later, Himiko explains all she knows to Ryota who formulates a plan to hijack the helicopter. Though, Himiko does not tell Ryōta about what happened with the sixth chip or her true identity. Afterwards, Shiki instructs Himiko and Ryōta to take the mountain path to head back to the observatory point. Meanwhile, the same doctor is present at Ryōta's hideout with a Taira whose hand has been bandaged. Manga & Anime Differences *'Manga Only:' The manga includes a sex scene between Shiki and Date. Points of Interest *As of this episode, the opening scene is extended so that Ryōta and Himiko end up holding hands. *Introduction of Hidemi Kinoshita. *Introduction of Shiki Murasaki. Major Events Characters in Order of Appearance #Himiko #Ryōta Sakamoto #Hidemi Kinoshita #Hitoshi Kakimoto #Gemu Shusaisha #Tsuneaki Īda #Unnamed Bald Man #Shiki Murasaki #Masahito Date (flashback) Category:Episodes